


Beautiful In My Eyes

by louis_my_child



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drarry, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fluff, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_my_child/pseuds/louis_my_child
Summary: Draco and Harry are wrapping presents for their children.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Beautiful In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small fic with a little bit of fluff, banter, humour (hopefully) and a little bit of smut ;)) I know christmas is over but who doesn't love a christmas fic. ignore any mistakes

Christmas was just as magical as it was back when Draco was 11. He couldn’t lie to himself when he thought of his childhood, he knew he was spoiled and loved tremendously well by his Mother and Father. But now that he had grown up and moved on from Christmas at the Manor and now celebrated with another family, it wasn't any different. He had three amazing children and one loving husband which he cherished with his life. James, Scorpius and Lily were all sleeping currently, or at least he hoped they were. Three young children on Christmas Eve weren’t known for sleeping. 

“Are you sure they’re asleep love? I don’t want them coming down here and ruining their own surprises.” He asked. His husband looked up from his tea, green eyes sparkling with amusement and black hair flopping forward, 

“I’m sure they’re asleep Draco, we tuckered them out with that Quidditch game,” He said earnestly. Noticing Draco’s anxious eyes stare through the kitchen door, he flicked his hand and the door closed and he cast a silencing charm on the door, “There, now they can’t even hear us so they won’t come down here if they do wake up.” 

Draco looked back at Harry and smiled, “I forget sometimes that you can do that so easily. It’s very attractive.” He said, a blush rising on his cheeks. Harry chuckled, 

“Oh really?” He stood, forgetting his tea and met Draco on the opposite side of the island. He grabbed Draco’s hips and kissed him slowly, inhaling the scent of his lover. Draco savoured this until he pushed him away, giving Harry a stern look, 

“None of that just yet, we have gifts to wrap darling.” He said cheerfully, spinning on his heel and bending over to pick up the wrapping paper, purposefully angling himself so Harry got full view of his arse. When he turned back around he could feel the lust radiating off of Harry but he ignored it, grabbing Lily’s first present which was a small plush pink Pygmy Puff. 

Harry walked behind Draco and picked up the other roll of wrapping paper which had small reindeers on it, and started wrapping James’ present. He had chosen the box of Every Flavoured Beans, 

“Of course you choose that one, it’s the easiest to wrap.” Draco said irritably. He glanced at Harry and saw the man trying to stifle his laughs, 

“Draco, if I tried to wrap any of the ‘difficult’ presents then you would grab them off of me and do them yourself, so there is no point.” He looked at Draco straight on, watching him try and force his mouth to stay downturned. Draco rolled his eyes and turned away, adding the final touches to Lily’s gift. Once finished, he conjured a small basket to place the finished gifts into to make the trip to the Christmas tree a bit easier. 

He grabbed the next gift, which was for Scorpius. It was a large fantasy book called that he had pointed out one trip to Diagon Alley, informing Draco enthusiastically that it would be the perfect gift. Draco had gone the week earlier and purchased the book for Scorpius, wondering where the fascination for books had come from in his child. He carefully wrapped the book, using intricate charms to wrap a red bow around the paper and to meet in the centre with a label attached that had Scorpius’ name written in gold lettering. He picked it up and placed it carefully in the basket, James’ present now joining the Pygmy Puff. 

“Draco? Were you meant to get three different versions of the same snowglobe?” Harry was holding two of them, in which one had a little wizard on a broomstick and the other had a small hippogriff trotting around a small witch. 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Yes, so they match our children. The one on the broomstick is for James, the hippogriff is for Lily and the two children having a snowball fight is for Scorpius. Honestly, Harry it’s pretty obvious.” 

Harry placed the snowglobes back down, “Yeah, very obvious.” he muttered. Draco scowled at him and snatched up one of the snowglobes, wrapping it expertly and safely to make sure the glass wouldn’t shatter. Harry wrapped James’ one and placed it next to Draco’s in the basket. Draco chanced a look into the basket and saw the tremendous difference in their two gifts, but he couldn’t change it now as it would only mean Harry was correct. 

The pair continued wrapping gifts, occasionally stopping for a quick snog once the other moved just a little too close to the other when grabbing something. Harry was always teasing Draco by moving behind him when placing his wrapped presents in the basket, touching Draco’s hips slightly with his fingertips and breathing softly on his neck. Draco would almost drop the present he was holding whenever Harry did that, it took all of his willpower to not turn around and grab his husband’s stupid face and kiss him until he was quivering and begging. Although, his parenting was coming first now and Harry was being downright annoying, 

“Will you stop that?! I can’t wrap presents with you being right behind me every three seconds.” He turned around and placed his hands on his hips, pinning Harry with a glare. 

Harry wasn’t deterred, instead he snickered, “Doing what? I thought you wanted me to wrap presents? I guess I’ll leave you to it then,” He dropped the present he was holding and Draco raced forward to catch it but it was frozen in mid air, millimetres away from the floor. Draco slowly looked up at Harry who was smirking evilly, “What? I thought you wanted me to stop?” he said innocently. Draco glared at him and snatched the present out of thin air, standing straight he smiled sweetly at Harry, 

“No presents for you then. I guess the special one I had planned for tonight isn’t going to happen. Sorry love.” He shrugged, watching Harry’s face drop. He knew exactly what ‘present’ Draco was talking about. 

He reached forward, “Okay I’m sorry, I’ll stop if it’s distracting you. I know how much this means to you, just don’t cancel my present for tonight?” He held Draco’s waist and pecked his nose softly. He pulled back slightly and pouted at Draco, “Please?” He said in a baby voice. 

Draco rolled his eyes, kissed him quickly on the lips, spun around and placed the gift in the basket, “Sometimes I wonder why I married you.” 

Harry grinned crookedly, “For my devilish good looks obviously.” 

“Yes, because your personality is atrocious.” 

Harry’s smile dropped once again and he grabbed the nearest roll of wrapping paper and through it at Draco, like a child. Draco ducked in time and threw his own roll. Harry caught it, _damn seeker reflexes _, and smirked again at Draco, brandishing the roll like he was holding his wand.__

__“Scared Potter?”_ _

__He looked so much like his younger self that Draco had to pause. He was so in love with this man, Draco didn’t think it was possible to fall further in love with someone but he was wrong. It was amazing and it was thrilling and it was always exciting being married to Harry Potter, despite what everyone around them says._ _

__Draco smiled fondly, “You wish.”_ _

__Harry hand dropped down and he smiled back at Draco, his eyes once again sparkling. He turned around abruptly and ducked down behind the kitchen island and rummaged around for a few moments until he popped back up, holding something behind his back. Draco frowned,_ _

__“What is behind your back?” He asked curiously._ _

__Harry stayed silent, slowly walking up to Draco and smiling softly. He stopped a few steps away from Draco and lent forward, placing his mouth next to Draco’s ear, “Close your eyes love.”_ _

__Draco’s frown deepened before he complied. He felt Harry’s calloused hands grab his hands and guided them forward, palms up. A deep breath and then Draco felt something small land in his hands,_ _

__“You can open your eyes now.” a whispered voice said. He did, slowly at first then quickly as he saw what was in his hands._ _

__It was a beautiful gold necklace that had one locket coming off of the end. It resembled a golden snitch with the patterning that was intricately placed on the outside of the locket. The chain was small enough to be concealable but big enough to be able to be seen if it caught the right light. Draco gasped and stared at Harry with wide eyes,_ _

__“Harry, I-”_ _

__Harry covered the necklace with his own hand, “Open it.”_ _

__Draco’s shaking fingers opened the locket, carefully revealing what was inside. Draco gasped once again. It was his favourite photo of himself, Harry, James, Scorpius and Lily all laughing over something that was hidden from view. It was the most wonderful Draco had ever seen. He felt tears gathering in his eyes and he tried his best to keep them from spilling out over his cheeks but Harry immediately gathered Draco’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Draco felt Harry’s thumbs running over his cheeks and playing with the hair that curled at the back of Draco’s neck. Draco lent further into Harry and looped his arms around his neck, still clutching the gold chain in his hands, the open locket dangling down Harry’s back. Harry’s hands moved from Draco’s face to his lower back, pulling Draco into his own body. His tongue swiped across Draco’s lower lip and Draco opened his mouth allowing Harry access. Draco’s hand moved down to Harry’s front, his hand slipping gently up the inside of Harry’s shirt and touching the smooth skin underneath. Harry broke away first, breathing deeply,_ _

__“I love you so much Draco.”_ _

__“I love you so much Harry.” Draco repeated. Harry laughed and pecked his lips again before taking the necklace out of Draco's hands. Draco turned around and felt Harry fumble with the clasp. He stifled his laugh before Harry noticed and then felt the comforting weight on his neck, reaching up to touch the locket slightly. Harry turned him back around and stared into his eyes,_ _

__“It looks lovely on you.” He said earnestly._ _

__They both looked at the table next to them which was covered in wrapping paper and the last few gifts that needed to be wrapped. They did so quietly and quickly, finally finishing the last gift. They both arranged the presents neatly under the tree in the living room, turning on the lights and standing just in front of the tree, holding hands and watching the room twinkle with life. Draco breathed a sigh before grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him away,_ _

__“Come on, it’s time for my present.” He said with a glint in his eye. Harry sped up his walk and flicked his hand to turn the lights off. The only light was emanating from the tree with the gifts reflecting the lights underneath._ _

**Author's Note:**

> and thats it, i hope you enjoyed. and happy new year, it's 2021 where I am so lolz im out of that shit year before yall !


End file.
